Harry Potter e o Cristal de Chama Verde
by StarsMaiden
Summary: Harry agora sabe toda a verdade, sabe o que o destino lhe reserva...Mas será que está preparado? Principalmente agora que o destino de todo o mundo bruxo depende dele...
1. O Ataque

- PR"LOGO -

**_ Inglaterra - 1474_**

Já passava da meia-noite e as estrelas brilhavam no céu enquanto na terra um vento frio penetrava as ruas e casas daquele lugar escuro. Os moradores da vizinhança observavam por trás das cortinas de suas janelas enquanto Leyla descia a rua em direção àquela mansão sinistra; O rosto suave e radiante que há alguns meses atrás encantara o povo, agora estava tenso e sombrio.

Todos sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer e ninguém teve coragem de impedi-la, e mesmo que tivessem, não se atreveriam, pois sabiam que o que Leyla estava prestes a fazer os salvaria de um grande mal.

Ela chegou aos grandes portões de ferro, no final da rua, que cercava a propriedade de Soror, e com um pequeno movimento da mão derrubou-os ruidosamente. Ao entrar, Leyla sentiu as vibrações sinistras que vinha da casa, e seu coração pesou ao pensar que o motivo de todo aquele horror e sofrimento que se espalhara pelo mundo, era seu próprio amigo. Sem hesitar ela se dirigiu até a mansão, pronta para enfrentar o seu destino.

A partir dali, ninguém nunca mais a viu. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas, quem estava do lado de fora viu a explosão de uma luz azul, e em seguida o barulho de pedra sendo destruída – a mansão tinha desabado. Apesar da paz e alegria que aquela destruição trouxera para os bruxos, nenhum se atreveu a comemorar, pois algo que eles tanto adoravam tinha sido destruído também.

O que acontecera naquela casa naquele momento ninguém nunca soube. Também ninguém nunca mais tocou no assunto, tanto que tudo o que se passara naqueles últimos meses virou lenda em épocas futuras.

– CAPÍTULO UM –

_ O Ataque Surpresa_

O inicio das férias de Harry na rua dos alfeneiros passaram em _ perfeita harmonia_. Harry poderia até dizer que estava contente por estar ali. Ele não precisava mais ter que agüentar a raiva e o desprezo de seus parentes, não precisava mais ter que fazer seus trabalhos escolares escondido debaixo de um cobertor enxergando apenas à base de uma lanterna, e não precisava mais ter que manter Edwiges presa na gaiola, e tão pouco a si mesmo. Ele estava _livre_, e tudo isso graças ao fato de que ele recebia, constantemente, a visita de uns _amiguinhos_ da Ordem da Fênix.

Como Harry descobrira no ano anterior, bruxos que trabalhavam em uma ordem secreta (que é comandada por Alvo Dumbledore) o seguiam escondidos para protegê-lo de qualquer perigo – seus _guarda-costas_ de um certo modo. Mas agora que Harry descobrira toda a verdade, ele os convidava a casa para ficarem mais _à vontade_.

Harry sabia que isso deixava seus tios um tanto _zangados_ – "à beira de um colapso nervoso" seria mais apropriado -, mas também sabia que eles tinham medo o bastante (principalmente do Sr. Olho-Tonto Moody) para não protestarem (pelo menos não na frente dos bruxos). A única coisa que os Dursley tinham coragem de fazer era discutir em voz alta (em um cômodo diferente, pois não atreviam ficar no mesmo local que as _aberrações_) como os bruxos não prestam e também apelavam para a mal-educação, torcendo para que os bruxos, chateados, fossem embora de desgosto. Mas os amigos de Harry não ligavam, faziam é rir, o que deixava Tio Valter, e Tia Petúnia, roxos de raiva.

Mas os dias se passam, e o que era doce acabou-se e tudo começou a ficar azedo. Para a infelicidade de Harry as visitas, que antes eram constantes, passaram a cessar. Devido aos assuntos da Ordem (que ninguém se prestava a contar) os _guarda-costas_ de Harry deixaram de aparecer. Claro que não deixavam Harry sozinho com a _proteção_ dos Dursley; sempre que algo acontecia e não tinha quem cuidar de Harry, mandavam-no para a casa da Sra Figg. Quase todas as tardes Harry ficava na casa dela, o que já não era tão ruim como antes; a Sra. Figg se revelara uma ótima contadora de histórias do mundo bruxo. Harry também descobrira, no ano anterior, que a Sra. Figg era uma _aborto_, ou seja, era nascida de pais bruxos, mas não tinha poderes mágicos. Mas não era preciso fazer mágicas para ler livros, e a Sra. Figg já lera bastante livros - o que ajudou bastante a Harry; ele conseguiu fazer ótimas redações pedida pelo Prof. Beans. Harry também ajudara bastante a Sra. Figg com poções e outras coisinhas que eram ensinadas no Feiticexpresso (a Sra. Figg fazia o curso).

Mas o que Harry mais gostava de fazer era andar pelo Parque à noitinha. Todo dia antes de voltar para casa ele passava no parque e ficava andando (ou ficava sentando nos balanços) pensando em várias coisas que estavam acontecendo - e o que viria a acontecer. Ele sabia que não devia ficar perambulando por aí sozinho, mas o quê que poderia acontecer com ele por aquelas bandas? Tudo bem que ele já foi atacado ali uma vez, mas o responsável pelo ataque já foi detido, e os comensais de Voldemort já foram presos (pelo menos alguns) e também não teria coragem de atacá-lo ali na frente de trouxas. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensara...

Faltava uma semana para o aniversário de Harry e ele estava saindo do parque no Largo das Magnólias quando ouviu alguém sussurrar o seu nome. Ele segurou firme a varinha, que estava dentro do bolso, e, cautelosamente, olhou para trás – não viu nada. Mas ao virar-se um jato de luz atingiu-o no peito jogando-o fortemente contra o tronco de uma árvore – seus óculos e sua varinha caíram fora de seu alcance.

- Harry, Harry, Harry...Você vai pagar pelo o que nos fez. – disse uma voz zangada.

Harry tentou, inutilmente, achar seus óculos e sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse se mexer um outro raio o atingiu jogando-o para o lado. Vozes riam friamente. Harry sentiu alguém lhe agarrando pelo pescoço jogando-o de costas contra uma árvore.

- Seu pirralho! Pensou que se veria livre de nós? Pois fique sabendo que o poder das trevas está aumentado e logo daremos o primeiro passo à vitória. – disse uma voz familiar. – Em pouco tempo você estará _morto_, Potter!

- Não enquanto eu estiver por perto! – alguém falou, e Harry reconheceu a voz de Lupin.

Soltaram o pescoço de Harry e ele sentiu que quem lhe agarrara foi lançado para longe. Pelo barulho e gritos que seguiram Harry adivinhou que uma batalha entre bruxos começara. Sem enxergar e indefeso, ele se atirou no chão e começou a procurar pelos seus óculos e varinha. Mas alguém chegara antes; entregaram-lhe seus óculos e imediatamente Harry os colocou - ele se via de frente para uma garota morena de, mais ou menos, sua idade, e atrás dela, há alguns metros, Lupin, Mundungus, Moody e outros dois bruxos estavam duelando com homens vestidos com capas pretas que lhes cobriam as caras.

- Quem é...?

- Não há tempo para perguntas agora. Vamos. – a garota disse (com um sotaque estranho) puxando-o pelo braço e entregando-lhe sua varinha. Eles começaram a correr (Harry sendo puxado pela garota).

- Mas... – Harry disse parando. – Nós temos que ajudá-los...

- Eles se cuidam. Anda! – ela disse puxando-o. – Não há nada que você possa fazer.

- Espera aí, Quem é você? Como vou saber se é confiável? – Harry parou mais uma vez. A garota se virou impaciente e logo em seguida se jogou para cima de Harry derrubando no chão – um feitiço passou voando por cima de suas cabeças.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta? – ela disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

Eles correram de volta para a rua dos alfeneiros, e para a casa nº04. Assim que entraram, a garota trancou a porta e correu para fechar as cortinas das salas.

- Tem mais alguém aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Todos saíram.

- Certo. Lupin pediu para que você arrume suas malas. Vão te tirar daqui.

- Minhas coisas estão trancadas debaixo da escada (Tio Valter voltou a trancar os materiais de Harry depois que pararam de visitá-lo), e não posso usar mágica para destrancá-la.

A garota tirou algo do bolso, se ajoelhou de frente pro armário embaixo da escada e começou a cutucar na fechadura até que a porta se abriu.

- Agora, rápido. O Nôitebus já vai chegar. – ela disse. – 

- Nôitebus? Mas o nôitebus não é muito seguro, é?

- Pergunte ao Lupin. Temos que nos apressar.

Sabendo que não adiantaria nada pedir respostas, Harry se apressou para pegar suas coisas. Depois de alguns minutos Harry já estava com tudo pronto ao pé da escada.

- "timo, o nôitebus chegou. – a garota disse assim que Harry desceu com a gaiola de Edwiges (Edwiges não estava, havia saído para caçar).

Ela abriu a porta voltou para ajudar Harry a carregar o malão.

- Para onde nós vamos? – Harry perguntou, quando estavam a meio caminho ao nôitebus (que estava na frente da calçada), mas a resposta ele não ouviu.

Eles ouviram passos de pessoas correndo e viram que Mundungus, e mais um homem, vinham correndo em sua direção, e estavam sendo perseguidos por três pessoas de capas pretas.

- Para o ... nôitebus ... corre! – mundungus gritou antes de levar um feitiço nas costas que o derrubou de cara no chão.

O que aconteceu depois disso Harry não soube; ele foi surpreendido por uma dor terrível em sua cicatriz, que o fez derrubar o malão e cair de joelhos no chão com as mãos na testa. A dor era tão intensa que Harry gritava e se contorcia no chão, parecia que estavam cortando sua testa com uma lâmina enferrujada que ardia feito brasa. 

Ele ouvia a garota gritando, mas não conseguia entender o que ela falava. A dor o cegava e bagunçava sua cabeça. Ouvia gritos de dor e desespero, súplicas por piedade, e no meio dessa gritaria ele ouvia gargalhadas de pura satisfação, era uma gargalhada fria e cruel, e só podia ser de uma pessoa, Voldemort. _"São boas notícias"_, mais gargalhadas, "_"timas notícias! Tudo vai mudar agora. Tudo! HAHAHA!"_. A maldita dor não parava e a gargalhada, e os gritos também, eles só faziam aumentar. Harry já estava se sentindo agoniado com toda aquela confusão em sua cabeça e com o que quer que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele ia perder o controle de si. Começou a rir também, e dava gargalhadas como as que ouvia, queria comemorar. Comemorar o fato de que, finalmente, o que ele mais queria estava prestes a acontecer, ele finalmente achara o que tanto procurara. _"Harry! Harry me escute. Preste atenção"_, essa voz era diferente, era reconfortante e familiar, mas Harry não se lembrava de quem era e nem prestou atenção nela, ele não se importava, ele só queria comemorar. _"Harry, concentre-se. Bloqueie-o, não o deixe entrar. Lembre-se das aulas de oclumência"_, Harry se sentiu atraído por aquela voz. Tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia.

_"Hahaha! Harry, Harry...Como você é fraco...Como esperam que um garoto como você possa me derrotar?! Sinto muito, mas tenho planos para você...Garanto que vai adorar...Hahaha!"_, Harry ouvia aquela voz fria em sua cabeça e não conseguia deixar de ouvir, _"Agora vamos brincar um pouco...Ora, ora, ora, se não são os nossos amiguinhos..."_, uma imagem de Rony e Mione conversando alegremente surgiu em sua mente, _"O que será que os aguarda quando eu voltar ao poder?"_, a imagem alegre dos dois ficou escura e horripilante, Rony e Mione estavam caídos num lugar frio, mortos. Enquanto Voldemort ria cruelmente, imagens de todos os que Harry conhecia foi passando por seus olhos, e todos estavam mortos.

- NÃO! – Harry gritou afastando as imagens de sua cabeça. E então tudo ficou claro e calmo, sua mente se esvaziou, sua cicatriz não doía tanto agora, e a voz de Voldemort sumira.

Harry abriu os olhos e se viu cercado por Lupin, Mundungus, Moody, a garota, dois homens e, para sua surpresa, Dumbledore. Os bruxos que os atacara haviam sumido.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Lupin perguntou ajudando Harry a se levantar.

- Sim.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

- "timo. – Dumbledore disse seriamente. – Levem-no para o nôitebus. Não vão para Grimmauld Place, não é seguro, podem estar espionando. Lupin, leve-os para a casa do Sr. Weasley, ele já deve estar sabendo do que aconteceu.

Lupin ajudou Harry a ir até o noitêbus e o sentou em uma das camas, a garota sentou-se de frente para ele. Mundungus entrou carregando o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, depositou-os ao lado da cama, deu tchau e saiu. Antes do noitêbus partir em disparada, Harry viu que o resto da_ tropa_ havia aparatado. 

- Você tem certeza de que está bem, Harry? – Lupin perguntou preocupado.

- Parecia que você estava sendo torturado, mas ao mesmo tempo dava gargalhadas. – disse a garota.

Todas aquelas imagens que Harry vira passaram pelos seus olhos novamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para fazê-las desaparecer.

- Eu estou bem. Só uma dor de cabeça, e nada mais. – ele respondeu. Mas Lupin o olhava desconfiado como se soubesse que algo acontecera e que Harry não queria contar. A verdade é que realmente acontecera alguma coisa, mas Harry não sabia o que era. E isso o deixou intrigado.

- Lupin, por que estamos indo de nôitebus? Não é perigoso? – Harry sussurrou.

- Bom...qualquer lugar é perigoso hoje em dia. Mas o ataque dos comensais a você nos pegou desprevenidos, fizemos o que podemos. – Lupin respondeu cansado, e se encostou à cama.

- Você está sangrando. – a garota disse subitamente segurando o braço direito de Lupin. Harry notou que as vestes dele estavam rasgadas e naquele braço a roupa estava manchada de sangue. – Hey! Você! Tem um kit de socorros aí? – a garota perguntou ao homem que parecia ser condutor do nôitebus.

Um homem baixinho e gorducho se aproximou desastradamente segurando uma caixa de madeira.

- Aqui está. – o gorduchinho depositou a caixa ao lado da garota e observou o corte no braço de Lupin. Ao ver o sangue ele cambaleou e tentou se conter. – Para onde os senhores desejam ir. – ele disse.

- Para Ottery St. Catchpole. – Lupin disse enquanto a garota cortava com uma tesoura, que tirara da caixa, a manga das vestes de Lupin. – À casa dos Weasley, Bobby. Lembra onde fica?

- A...To-toca. – Bobby, o gorduchinho, respondeu meio tonto – a garota mostrara um corte profundo no braço de Lupin. Ele virou-se meio vesgo e saiu para avisar ao motorista.

- O negócio está feio aqui. – a garota disse analisando o ferimento. Em seguida pegou um frasquinho com alguma poção da caixa e com um pedaço de algodão começou a passar na ferida. Parecia que já tinha feito isso antes.

- Aquele maldito! – Lupin vociferou, em parte pela raiva e em parte pela dor que a poção causava na ferida.

- Quem? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Malfoy!

- Malfoy estava lá?! – Harry quase gritou, mas conteve a voz.

- Estava, e todos aqueles outros que o ministério prendeu com ele.

- Mas...Como?...

- Fugiram. Esta noite. Vieram direto para sua casa, provavelmente para se vingar. Os dementadores devem ter ajudá-los.

Harry pensou se aquela era a razão pela felicidade que Voldemort sentira, mas algo lhe dizia que não era só isso.

- Pronto! – a garota disse ao terminar de prender uma atadura em volta do braço de Lupin. – Agora tome isso e descanse. – ela continuou, entregando um frasquinho com uma poção vermelha para ele e empurrando-o para a cama.

- Obrigado, Christine. – Lupin disse deitando-se.

- Seu nome é Christine? – Harry perguntou. Ele ficara curioso para saber quem era ela. Lupin obviamente a conhecia, e o que é que ela fazia com ele?

- Sim. – ela respondeu enquanto fechava a caixa.

- Prazer. Eu sou...

- A salvação de todos nós. – ela interrompeu-o meio indiferente. – Sei quem você é.

E pela primeira vez na vida Harry viu que alguém não ficava fitando-o como se fosse um milagre, dizendo _"Oooh!"_ ou _"É uma grande honra conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter"_, ela nem mesmo desviara o olhar para sua cicatriz. Mas o fato dela tê-lo chamado a _salvação de todos nós_ o deixou desconcertado.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, enquanto harry lançava olhares curiosos a Christine e Lupin. Ele estava se perguntando se a garota sabia da ordem, e se sabia, _quem_ era ela, e _como_? Primeiro ele achou que ela poderia ser filha de algum membro, mas não tinha certeza. Em um desses olhares curiosos Harry foi surpreendido pelos olhos de Christine, que, por um segundo, pareceram familiares.

- O que foi? – Christine perguntou.

Harry pretendia matar a curiosidade – tanto que abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida -, mas mudou de idéia.

- Nada. – ele respondeu. E então voltaram a ficar em silêncio, novamente.


	2. Segredos do Passado

- CAPÍTULO DOIS –

_ Segredos do Passado_

Depois de mais alguns minutos cheios de curiosidade e cansaço – Lupin sendo o que mais parecia desgastado – o nôitebus, finalmente, parou subitamente e Bobby gritou _"Ottery St. Catchpole"_. Lupin se levantou, pegou o malão de um lado e Harry do outro, Christine pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, e eles desceram. E lá estava - a Toca; fazia tempo que Harry não a visitava. Tinha sentido saudades daquele lugar, onde era sempre (quase) pacífico e alegre.

- Eu pensei que os Weasley tivessem se mudado para Grimmauld Place. – Harry comentou, lembrando-se das férias no ano passado quando todos penaram para manter a casa limpa. Seria injusto com a Sra. Weasley se ela não pudesse ficar lá, já que foi ela quem penou mais.

- Sim, é verdade. – Lupin disse enquanto caminhavam até a porta. – Mas desde a morte de Sirius perdemos o direito de ficar com a casa.

- Mas e a ordem? – Harry disse baixinho para que Christine não pudesse ouvir. Vai ver ela nem sabia da existência da ordem.

- Não precisa sussurrar. – ela sussurrou para Harry. – Eu já sei sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

A garota sorriu e Harry de novo teve a sensação de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

- Não se preocupe com a Ordem, Harry. Já estamos cuidando do assunto. – Lupin disse, e lançou um olhar para Christine que baixou os olhos.

Antes deles chegarem à porta, Sra. Weasley apareceu, com um roupão rosa e os cabelos enrolados em bobes, abrindo os braços para abraçar Harry.

- Harry, querido, está tudo bem com você? Machucou-se? – ela disse carinhosamente enquanto sufocava Harry num abraço forte.

- Estou bem, Sra. Weasley.

- E vocês, tudo bem? – ela se dirigiu aos outros dois, e ao ver a atadura no braço de Lupin soltou um gritinho.

- Lupin, seu braço! – ela exclamou.

- Já está tudo bem, Molly. Christine já me ajudou com o corte. Está tudo bem. – Lupin disse tentando acalmá-la.

À menção de Christine a Sra. Weasley a olhou subitamente com os olhos arregalados e curiosos.

– Você é Christine? – ela disse.

- Sim, senhora. – Christine respondeu com um sorriso.

A Sra. Weasley deu um grande sorriso e abraçou a garota.

- Seja bem-vinda, querida. – ela disse gentilmente.

O jeito que a Sra. Weasley agiu com uma desconhecida não surpreendera a Harry porque ela era uma pessoa muito bondosa e gentil, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos dela, de Lupin e Christine que deixou Harry muito curioso.

- Bom, entrem...entrem...Sintam-se à vontade. – Molly disse indicando a porta. – Vocês querem alguma coisa?Um chá, torradas, qualquer coisa?

- Só um cantinho para descansarmos, Molly. – Lupin disse cansado.

- Ah, claro. Claro, vocês devem estar exaustos. Podem deixar esse malão aqui, depois levaremos lá para cima. Harry, pode ir subindo para o quarto de Rony, tenha cuidado para não acordá-lo. Christine, vou lhe arranjar um lugar no quarto da Gina, e Lupin, você pode ficar no quarto de Percy.

- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui no sofá, Molly, se isso não lhe incomodar. Quero estar aqui caso algo aconteça. – Lupin disse.

- Tudo bem, então já lhe trago cobertores. Harry você sabe o caminho, certo? – Harry afirmou e se dirigiu para as escadas, logo atrás vinha a Sra. Weasley e Christine. – Vou lhe mostrar o quarto, querida. E depois você vai me contar tudinho.

Harry tentou imaginar o que era "tudinho".Eles subiram as escadas lentamente tentando não fazer barulho. Cada um se dirigiu ao seu respectivo quarto.

Quando Harry chegou na porta do quarto de Rony ouviu vozes agitadas – já sabia que Rony estaria acordado. Ele bateu na porta e entrou. Rony, Fred e George estavam lá, e quando viram Harry pararam de tagarelar e o olharam como se estivessem esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- O quê que aconteceu? O papai saiu daqui correndo. O Ministério está chamando toda a ajuda que pode para conter os trouxas. – Fred perguntou curioso.

- O quê? 

- O que quer que tenha acontecido lá na sua casa está se espalhando feito água entre os trouxas. Um monte viu o que aconteceu, e um deles chegou a chamar um repórter trouxa. Mas já apagaram a memória desse. – George explicou.

- E aí, quem te atacou dessa vez? – Rony perguntou sonolento.

- Malfoy e todos os outros que foram presos pelo Ministério. – Harry respondeu. – Eles fugiram hoje de noite. Lupin disse que os dementadores devem tê-los ajudado.

- Com certeza isso vai estar no Diário Profeta. Vamos ver o que o Ministério tem a dizer sobre isso. Se os dementadores realmente passaram para o lado de Você-sabe-quem... Estamos perdidos. – Fred disse despreocupadamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Não quero nem pensar nisso. – Rony, por outro lado, parecia desesperado.

- Bom, mas pelo menos temos bruxos mais preparados agora. Sabemos o que está por vim. – George disse. – E temos o Harry agora, isso deve significar algo.

Quando Harry ouviu aquilo se perturbou um pouco. Ele não contara a ninguém sobre a profecia, e nem pretendia tão cedo. Ele tentava evitar pensar nisso, por se lembrava muito bem de uma frase da profecia "...nenhum poderá viver se o outro sobreviver...", não queria imaginar o que aconteceria nos próximos dias ou meses.

Para alívio de Harry, e um pouquinho de surpresa (pois Rony era sempre curioso), Rony deu um grande bocejo e disse:

- Harry, pode se sentir à vontade. E eu vou dormir. Amanhã teremos tempo suficiente para falar mais a respeito. – e caiu na cama quase já roncando.

Harry olhou para os gêmeos que deram de ombros, e com um _Crack_ desapareceram. Harry se deitou na cama que prepararam para ele, e depois de um tempo olhando para o teto ele adormeceu.

_ "AAAAAAHHHHH!!! SOCORROOOO!!! ALGUEM ME AJUDAAA!!!!" , _ os gritos eram finos e agudos, chegavam a doer no ouvido._._

Harry e Rony pularam da cama assustados.

_ "ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!! SOCORROO!!! Agora são...sete...e meia...AAAAHHHHHH!!! MANHÊÊÊ!!!"_

Harry olhou para o chão e viu entre as camas um despertador bem incomum; ele tinha uma boca que se arreganhava berrando e ficava pulando no chão.

- Ah, eu mato aqueles idiotas! – Rony bufou se jogando de costas na cama.

- Brinquedo dos gêmeos? – Harry perguntou sonolento.

- Aham... – Rony respondeu bocejando, se virou na cama e voltou a dormir.

Harry também deitou na cama pretendendo voltar a dormir, mas...

_ "Você tem...cinco segundos...antes da...autodestruição...cinco...quatro..."._

- Mas que...? – Rony resmungou irritado.

Harry abriu os olhos para dá uma checada no despertador ; ele estava vibrando e borbulhando violentamente - estava prestes a explodir. Harry imediatamente colocou os óculos e fez menção de sair do quarto, mas antes que ele e Rony pudessem chegar na porta, o despertador explodiu e bosta voou para todos os lados. Os dois ficaram ensopados. Eles se olharam miseravelmente enquanto a porta se abria cautelosamente atrás deles.

- Nada melhor do que começar o dia com um bom susto e banho gelado. – Fred disse rindo do estado dos dois. Num demorou nem um segundo e Harry e Rony estavam pulando em cima dos gêmeos.

- UOW...Peraí, isso aqui é um casaco de couro muito fino. – George disse tentando correr para as escadas.

Depois de um bom banho bem cheiroso, as duas _vítimas_ desceram para o café. Só quem estava lá era a Gina e a Sra. Weasley.

- Cadê o Fred e o George? – Harry perguntou enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- Trabalho. Por incrível que pareça. Estão levando essa história de loja muito à serio. – Sra. Weasley respondeu, aparentemente conformada, enchendo os pratos dos dois com torradas, bacon e ovos.

- Mãe, eles estão fazendo o que eles gostam. Isso é ótimo. E ainda por cima tão se dando bem. Estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho na loja. – Gina disse.

- É, mãe, a senhora tem que admitir que esse negócio tá fazendo muito bem a eles. E para nós também. – Rony acrescentou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só queria que eles fizessem algo mais útil. Eles são tão inteligentes, e desperdiçar isso em brincadeiras?! – Sra. Weasley disse, e soltou um suspiro conformado, - Mas se é o que lhes faz feliz. O quê que eu posso fazer? Além disso é tão bom quando eles estão no trabalho... Tão pacífico... – ela continuou com um olhar sonhador, e começou a cantarolar baixinho.

- Ah, Rony, os Granger chegam hoje. Tem que desgnomizar o jardim. – Gina falou, quando terminou seu café.

- Mas eu já fiz isso ontem! – Rony berrou indignado.

- Eu sei, mas aquelas pestes voltaram ontem de noite.

- Os Granger vem para cá? – harry perguntou.

- Não te falei? Os pais da Mione decidiram passar as férias com a gente. Eles souberam do que está acontecendo e pediram para ficar conosco. Querem ficar num lugar mais seguro com a Hermione. – Rony explicou metendo um enorme pedaço de torrada na boca. Foi quando Harry se deu conta...

- Sra, Weasley cadê a Christine e o Lupin? – ele perguntou.

- Eles já foram, querido. Dumbledore passou aqui cedinho.

- Quem é Christine?! – Gina e Rony perguntaram em coro.

- Uma garota que estava com o Lupin. Ela passou a noite aqui. – harry explicou.

- E o quê que essa garota estava fazendo com o Lupin? – rony perguntou curioso.

- Não tenho idéia. – harry respondeu, ele já se fizera essa pergunta várias vezes. – Sra. Weasley, a senhora sabe?

- Ahn... Não, não sei. – Sra. Weasley respondeu, mas algo em sua voz dizia o contrário.

O resto do dia ocorreu muito bem. Os Granger chegaram logo após o almoço e passaram a tarde conversando com os Weasley (passaram uma boa parte do tempo tentando explicar a um curioso Arthur Weasley ( que chegou quase de manhã do trabalho. "Eu não sei o que os trouxas tem na língua. Quando cheguei lá todo o quarteirão já sabia e corria para a casa dos tios de Harry para ver alguma coisa", ele disse cansado "Mas conseguimos conter a história.) o que era eletricidade e como funcionava, enquanto os mais jovens atualizavam as notícias.

- Não acredito que eles fizeram isso. – Hermione disse indignada. – Como puderam deixar você andar por aí sem ninguém para protegê-lo.

- Eles tem assuntos mais importantes para resolver ao invés de ficar de babá. – Harry protestou. – Além do mais, eu sei me proteger.

- Como quando se protegeu dos dementadores ano passado? – Hermione estava muito indignada.

- Aquilo foi diferente. O gordo do meu primo me atrapalhou. E tava tudo escuro.

- Mesmo que você saiba alguns feitiços para se proteger não significa que você está seguro, Harry. – ela continuou.

- A Mione está certa. – Gina disse. – Você corre um perigo maior do que podemos imaginar, Harry. O próprio Você-sabe-quem, aquele a quem todos temem, está atrás de matá-lo.

Harry não argumentou mais. De um certo modo elas estavam certas.

- Bom, o que importa é que Harry está bem. E que agora está mais protegido. – Rony disse com um sorriso alegre. - Só imagino a cara do Malfoy. Agora que o pai dele é um fugitivo. – ele continuou com um sorriso maldoso.

- É mesmo. - Gina também sorriu maldosa.

- Isso se ele voltar mesmo para Hogwarts. – Mione disse seriamente.

- Como assim? É claro que ele volta. – Harry disse.

- Não sei. – Os outros a olharam exigindo explicações. – Bom, vocês acham que o Lucio vai deixar o filho voltar para o lugar onde o maior inimigo de seu mestre está?!

- É verdade. – Gina disse, desmanchando o sorriso malvado. – Poderiam querer usar o Malfoy para descobrir onde encontrá-lo.

- Merda! – Rony disse decepcionado. – Não vai ter _Draquinho_ para encher o saco?

- Acho ótimo que ele não vá. Um chato a menos. Esse ano vai ser mais tranquilo. – Gina disse, voltando a sorrir.

- Eu espero. – Harry disse. Realmente, sem o Malfoy para encher o saco a escola ia ficar mais tranquila, mas não totalmente. Talvez com ele lá as coisas piorassem. Harry se lembrou das imagens que vira quando foi atacado.

– Vamos lá, Gina? – Rony perguntou se levantando.

- Lá onde? – Harry perguntou.

- Treinar. – Gina explicou enquanto se levantava. – Estamos treinando todo dia desde o início das férias. Rony não cansa.

- Sabe como é, né?! Jogando no time da Grifinória, preciso estar em forma. – Rony disse estufando o peito com orgulho.

- Falando nisso, Harry. Você foi reintegrado no time? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry então se lembrou que não tinha conversado sobre isso com os professores desde que Umbridge foi embora. Como é que ele poderia ter esquecido algo tão importante?

- Não sei. Não falei com a McGonagall sobre isso. – ele respondeu.

Eles pegaram vassouras e se mandaram para o local onde os Weasley sempre treinavam. Harry também jogou, mas Hermione ficou lá embaixo com os pais que nunca tinham visto quadribol antes. Quando os gêmeos chegaram no final da tarde, trocaram de roupa e se juntaram aos outros. Foi a tarde mais animada que Harry teve em um bom tempo.

O tempo foi se passando, e nada demais aconteceu – a não ser que dois dias antes do aniversário de Harry, eles receberam a notícia de que finalmente conseguiram tomar a casa de Sirius de volta, e de que eles deveriam ir para lá. Todos ficaram agradecidos (e aliviados) porque, apesar da diversão que tinham na Toca, num teve um dia em que eles não pensassem no perigo que corriam. Bom, pelo menos Harry pensava nisso.

No manhã seguinte (depois de muita correria) os Weasley, os Granger, e Harry estavam entrando, de dois em dois, na lareira da Toca para sair na casa de Sirius. Harry estava contente por voltar àquele lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma melancolia, pois sabia que não encontraria mais Sirius em sua casa. Ele não deixara de sentir um certo sentimento de culpa pela morte de seu padrinho.

- Crianças, podem ir subindo e se ajeitando nos quartos. Eu os chamo quando o almoço estiver pronto. – Sra. Wealsey disse quando todos já se encontravam na cozinha de Sirius.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina (os gêmeos aparataram para os quartos) já estavam subindo as escadas (silenciosamente para não acordar o quadro da mãe de Sirius – se bem que ela estava bastante quieta, a cortina parecia pregada por magia) quando viram uma criatura pequena, velha e feia, que resmungava o tempo inteiro. Ao ver Monstro descendo as escadas de cabeça baixa resmungando algo para si mesmo, Harry voltou no dia em que foi enganado pelo elfo, o que resultou na morte de seu padrinho. Seu coração bateu rápido e forte com pura raiva e ódio.

Harry largou sua bagagem, que caiu escada abaixo quase derrubando Gina, que estava atrás dele, e disse por entre os dentes:

- VOCÊ!... SUA CRIATURA ASQUEROSA! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!

Monstro arregalou os olhos (com certeza não esperava ver Harry) muito surpreso e assustado. Harry subiu correndo as escadas atrás de Monstro que saiu correndo em disparada gritando feito um louco chamando sua mestra (que ao ouvir a zoada começou a berrar lá embaixo de dentro do quadro). Harry ouviu as vozes dos Weasley e os outros lá embaixo, eles devem ter se assustado com o barulho do baú caindo, e os gritos da Sra. Black. Mas ele não se importava, só queria botar as mãos naquele elfo imundo e desgraçado, e quebrar cada ossinho que ele tivesse, e bem lentamente. Ele queria fazer aquele elfo sofrer o máximo possível. Por causa dele Harry correu para o Ministério achando que Sirius estava correndo risco de vida... Por causa dele toda aquela confusão aconteceu... Por causa dele Sirius morreu.

- FOI TUDO SUA CULPA, SEU MALDITO!!! – harry gritou, ainda correndo.

Ele pegou a varinha de dentro do bolso, mas não sabia se usava ou não por causa do Ministério. Se ele usasse poderia ter que passar por outra audiência, e chegaria a ser expulso de Hogwarts. Harry queria muito usar a varinha e machucar Monstro, mas não valia a pena ser expulso de Hogwarts por causa disso. Guardou a varinha, mas não parou de correr atrás de Monstro (que era velho, mas bem rápido), queria arrancar o pescoço daquele fedelho.

Eles correram até o último andar, onde Monstro se trancou num quarto, ainda gritando pela mestra.

- Mestra, por favor salva eu. Salva o podre Monstro, mestra. Eles vão espancar Monstro até ele morrer, mestra. – O elfo gritou quando se trancou no quarto.

- MONSTRO, ABRE ESSA PORTA! – Harry berrou. Monstro continuava gritando aterrorizado. – ABRE SENÃO VOU ARROMBAR!

Obviamente ele não abriu, então harry começou a se jogar na porta descarregando toda a raiva que sentia. Mas era inútil, a porta era muito resistente, mas mesmo assim Harry não descansaria até por as mãos no elfo.

- Harry...Harry... Pára! – Mione disse quando ela e os outros o alcançaram. – Se acalme!

- ME ACALMAR?! – Harry berrou assustando Mione. – ELE TEM QUE SOFRER. TEM QUE SER CASTIGADO. ESSE... MALDITO! – Harry deu um chute forte na porta que fez Monstro dar um grito desesperado lá dentro.

- Harry, acredite, nós sabemos disso. Todos desejam a mesma coisa. Mas você tem que se acalmar. – Mione insistiu tentando acalmar Harry.

- Não me diga que você vai proteger esse nojento depois de tudo o que ele fez, Mione! – Rony disse fazendo uma careta para hermione. – Harry, estou com você, arrebenta a porta e acaba com aquele fedorento, que depois sou eu.

- Eu não _estou_ do lado dele. Mas não é preciso tanta violência. – Mione argumentou.

- EU NÃO VOU MEACALMAR ATÉ QUE ELE RECEBA O QUE MERECE! – Harry gritou furioso, para que Monstro ouvisse.

Assim que ele terminou a frase a porta se abriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ele está e continuará pagando pelo que fez. – Era a garota, Christine, que se encontrava ali, e o elfo estava se encolhendo atrás dela.

- O quê que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros falavam em coro: - Quem é você?

- Não estou fazendo nada, já estou indo embora. – ela respondeu a Harry. – E meu nome é Christine, muito prazer, e com licença que tenho que ir. – ela continuou para os outros, fechando a porta e saiu em direção às escadas, carregando uma mochila nas costas.

- Como assim? O que você estava fazendo aqui? – harry perguntou, ainda confuso, seguindo a garota com os outros, também confusos, atrás.

- Tirando uma sonequinha. – ela respondeu.

_ Crack, Crack._

Os gêmeos aparataram bem na frente de Christine, que não os viu e esbarrou em Fred e caiu os dois no chão.

- Olá! Como vai? Teve um bom dia? – Fred perguntou, rindo, para a garota que estava em cima dele. 

- O quê que está acontecendo. Harry? – Lupin apareceu atrás do gêmeos, junto com o Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

- De repente essa casa ficou tão lotada. – Christine disse tentando se levantar.

- Não foi nada, só o maldito Monstro que deu de cara com a morte. – Harry disse, se lembrando do que estava fazendo antes da surpresa, procurando o elfo (Monstro tinha aproveitado a distração dos outros e chispou dali antes que pudesse dizer "Ai"). 

- Se divertindo sem nós, harry?! – George disse decepcionado.

- Aquele asqueroso ainda está vivo? – Fred perguntou se levantando. – E quem é você? – ele perguntou a Christine.

- Christine Willams. Agora, com licença. Tenho que pegar um avião e estou em cima da hora. – ela respondeu olhando no relógio de pulso e em seguida desceu as escadas correndo.

- Eu lhe acompanho, Christine. – Lupin disse seguindo-a.

- Para quê que ela quer um avião? – Rony perguntou abobado.

Todos foram descendo as escadas.

- Para onde você está indo? – Harry perguntou quando alcançou a garota.

- Para casa. – ela respondeu.

- E onde fica?

- No outro lado do atlântico. Peraí, eu estou passando por algum tipo de investigação, é? – ela respondeu impaciente.

- Srta. Willams... – Dumbledore estava ao pé da escada, havia começado a subir quando eles desceram. – Estou vendo que não mudou de idéia. – ele continuou, notando a mochila que a garota carregava.

- Não mesmo. Tenho que voltar, ainda não acabou as férias. Dá tempo de chegar antes da hora. – Ela respondeu apressada indo em direção à porta.

- Tem certeza? – Dumbledore perguntou calmamente. Christine parou na porta e o olhou incerta.

- Tenho. Tchau para vocês. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – ela disse e saiu. Lupin foi atrás.

Dumbledore baixou a cabeça parecendo decepcionado. Todos olharam da porta para Dumbledore.

- Professor, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... o quem é ela, o que estava fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou bastante curioso, assim como os outros estavam.

Dumbledore o olhou cansativo e depois, com um sinal da mão, chamou a todos para descer até a cozinha.

- Bom, Harry... – ele começou, - Na verdade, isso é um pouquinho da conta de todos vocês. Veja bem, Christine é filha de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.


	3. As Trevas se Movem

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

_ As Trevas Se Movem_

- Como é que é? – disseram em coro.

- Há algumas semanas eu recebi uma carta muito inesperada de uma pessoa que não vejo há muitos anos, Martha Willams Black. – Dumbledore continuou enquanto todos se acomodavam pasmos à mesa. - Ela foi a esposa de Sirius. Fiquei surpreso em receber sua carta porque todos achavam que ela e sua filha estavam mortas. Até Sirius achava. Imagine a situação dele; quando recebeu a notícia da morte da família, ele já estava em Azkaban havia um ano. Receber uma notícia devastadora como esta num lugar onde a tristeza, infelicidade e angústia prevalecem pode ser terrível. Na carta Martha explicou que não podia ficar aqui depois do que acontecera, e não queria que Sirius soubesse que estava viva porque isso poderia fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais naquele lugar. Então ela fingiu uma morte para ela e a filha e sumiu do país.

- Mas porque Sirius nunca mencionou isso? – Harry perguntou ainda surpreso. Não esperava algo desse tipo.

- Ele ficou muito abatido na época. Talvez não quisesse relembrar o que houve.

- Isso é, definitivamente, muito inesperado. – Rony disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Nunca imaginei que Sirius pudesse ter tido uma família. Ele parecia um homem tão solitário. – Mione disse boquiaberta.

- Bem que eu notei uma certa semelhança nos dois. – George disse. Harry se lembrou que também achara a garota familiar. Os olhos e o sorriso de Christine eram parecidos com o de Sirius.

- Quando recebi a carta pedi que elas voltassem para cá, mas não quiseram. Christine veio no lugar da mãe, pois queria saber o que houve com o pai. Elas só descobriram que Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban esse ano, através de amigos que vieram a Inglaterra. – Dumbledore disse com uma cara triste. – Quando soube da morte de Sirius ficou muda e melancólica. Tive pena dela. Me lembro que entre Christine e Sirius havia uma ligação tão forte que surpreendia a todos.

- Me lembro de um dia que eu os visitei. Sirius não estava em casa, e eu e Martha conversávamos na sala enquanto Rony, os gêmeos e Christine brincavam no tapete. Christine, de repente, saiu engatinhando feito louca e sentou de frente para a porta esperando por alguma coisa. _"Que foi, meu amor?" _Martha perguntou rindo, e Christine respondeu apontando para a porta _"Papa"_, eu ri e disse "_Não, querida, essa aí é a porta"_, mas a porta se abriu e Sirius entrou. – Sra. Weasley disse sorrindo.

- A senhora _sabia_?! – os filhos dela perguntaram em coro.

- Mas é claro. Sirius era o meu primo, eu deveria saber. – ela respondeu obviamente.

- Então era por isso que ela estava aqui. – Harry concluiu o obvio.

- Aproveitamos que ela estava aqui e a levamos para o Ministério para que ela tomasse o que era seu por direito, sendo a herdeira dos Black. Ela nos cedeu a casa para a Ordem, mas não quis ficar, como vocês viram. – Dumbledore disse.

- O senhor acha que ela volta? – Harry perguntou.

- Não tenho certeza. Mas algo me diz que sim. – Dumbledore respondeu pensativo.

Um minuto de silencio procedeu enquanto todos organizavam as idéias. Por fim Dumbledore se levantou.

- Bom, eu tinha vindo para poder conversar melhor com Christine, mas parece que não tive tempo. Então, já estou indo.

- O senhor não vai ficar nem para o almoço? – Sra. Weasley perguntou.

- Não, obrigado, Molly. Sou um homem muito ocupado, tenho negócios a tratar. Sejam bem-vindos, Sr. e Sra. Granger. – e com um _Crack_, Dumbledore desapareceu no ar.

- E eu vou preparar o almoço. – Sra. Weasley se preparou com a varinha e começou a trabalhar. – Vão se ajeitar nos quartos, mas se ajeitar nos quartos, não ficar correndo atrás de elfos fazendo o maior escândalo. Já foi difícil o suficiente para calar a velha Sra. Black.

Eles saíram e fizeram como o pedido (Rony e Harry pegaram o mesmo quarto que ficaram no ano passado). Depois desceram para o almoço. Quando terminaram, foram para a sala de estar e ficaram conversando.

- Bem que eu a achei familiar. – Harry comentava. – ela tem os olhos de Sirius.

- Também achei. – disse Hermione.

- Vocês acham que ela volta? – Rony perguntou.

- Segundo Dumbledore... Talvez... – Gina respondeu.

- Espero que sim. Ela pareceu gente fina. – disse Fred, que estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com George.

- Não sei não. O Monstro nunca gostou do Sirius, só gostava da mãe dele, e agora parece bastante apegado à garota. Ouviu ele a chamando de mestra? – Gina disse. – E quando Harry correu atrás dele, ele correu para os braços dela.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – argumentou Mione.

A conversa durou a tarde inteira. De noite, depois de um bom jantar animado, Harry já começou a sentir que um sono profundo estava por vir. Todos subiram para os quartos mortos de sono. Rony e Harry estavam tão cansados e bêbados de sono que assim que deitaram na cama começaram a roncar. Harry teve uma noite muito interessante.

Harry não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava; só sabia que era um lugar escuro, úmido, frio e sombrio. Se sentia indefeso e fraco, como se estivesse esperando que alguém o chamasse. De repente, ele se sentiu puxado para um outro lugar; ele se viu diante de centenas de pessoas, adultos e crianças que ao julgar pelas roupas eram bruxos , e eles o olhavam aterrorizados - as crianças chorando com medo abraçando os pais e o desespero estampado nos rostos destes. Harry estava dentro de alguma escola, e estava tendo uma festa, mas ele não sabia de onde tirara essas informações. E então percebeu que estava rindo, mas não era a sua voz que ele escutava, era como se havia outras pessoas falando através dele, e ele não conseguia ouvir direito o que falava, mas sabia o que estava dizendo: _"E então? Vocês se curvarão a mim por livre e espontânea vontade, ou querem acabar como essa mulher?"_, ele apontou para o chão onde uma mulher estava caída, pálida e de olhos abertos - estava morta. Harry sentiu algo novo dentro de si, se é que aquele era ele mesmo, pois não tinha controle sobre si. Sentiu uma energia nova e poderosa fluindo pelo seu corpo. _"Nunca!"_, gritou uma voz por entre a multidão, e em seguida um homem alto e moreno se aproximou apontando a varinha para Harry, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, por alguma força invisível, o homem foi jogado para longe de Harry, batendo com força na parede e caiu no chão imóvel. Os outros deram gritos e gemidos de medo. _"Já que esta é a decisão de vocês..."_ Harry se viu dizendo, _"Eu realmente não queria ter que fazer isso, pelo menos não agora. Mas isso vai ser bom. Será um aviso para todo o mundo. Então, este é o fim. Digam adeus!", _de repente um clarão cobriu a sala e Harry não pode ver mais nada, apenas ouviu gritos de dor e desespero.

Ele acordou com um susto e percebeu que sua cicatriz não ardia e nem doía. Será que o sonho teve alguma coisa haver com Voldemort? Mas se tivesse, porque a cicatriz não doera? Ela se levantou da cama e começou a descer as escadas para tomar água, quando ouviu uma agitação lá embaixo. Ele parou e tentou escutar.

- ... Dumbledore pediu que eu fosse, pois ele próprio não pode ir. E eu tenho que ir logo senão algo pior pode acontecer. – Lupin dizia, um pouco apressado.

- Era só o que faltava! Que fim isso vai ter?! – Sra. Weasley disse, ela parecia preocupada e um pouquinho desesperada.

- Calma, Molly. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – a consolou o Sr. Weasley.

- Nós resistiremos até o fim. – encorajou Lupin. – Acho que voltarei em dois dias. Vai depender de quando Dumbledore puder chegar lá. Então é melhor ir. Tchau.

Harry ouviu passos apressados e depois a porta se abrindo e fechando rapidamente. O que será que aconteceu? Poderia ter alguma coisa haver com o sonho? Harry queria descer e perguntar, mas achou melhor voltar para a cama. Pensando no que acabara de acontecer ele deitou na cama e, depois de um tempo, voltou a dormir. Mas sua noite não acabou aí.

Harry agora estava deitado na sua cama na casa dos Dursley olhando para o teto pensando quando ouviu um sussurro. No começo achou que fosse só o vento entrando pela janela aberta, mas mudou de idéia quando o _vento_ começou a sussurrar o seu nome cada vez mais alto e com mais freqüência. Se sentou na cama e tirou a varinha do bolso procurando ver se alguém estava ali, mas só o que viu foi a bagunça que estava o seu quarto. Se levantou e foi olhar pela janela; lá embaixo não tinha sinal de vida, e em cima Hedwiges voava em círculos. De novo alguém o chamou, e dessa vez o sussurro parecia bem mais próxima. Ele se virou e viu uma luz esverdeada na fresta da porta. Lentamente, Harry foi se aproximando da porta com uma mão estendida para o trinco e a outra grudada na varinha. Quando estava a apenas uns centímetros da maçaneta, ele ouviu um grito. _"Sirius!"_, ele gritou e abriu a porta com um puxão. Ia começar a correr para as escadas, quando percebeu que já estava nelas, ou pelo menos rolando nelas abaixo até atingir o solo duro e frio de uma sala cavernosa que o trazia muitas lembranças. Tentou se levantar, mas seus braços e pernas não respondiam ao seu comando. Olhou ao redor para pedir ajuda e notou mais duas pessoas lá, mas elas não pareciam tê-lo notado. Eram Sirius e Bellatrix, e estavam duelando perto do véu que um tempo atrás Harry encontrara quando procurava seu padrinho. Ele tentou gritar por Sirius, mas sua voz também não respondiam aos seus comandos. Bellatrix atingiu Sirius no peito e Harry teve que presenciar, novamente, uma das cenas mais marcantes de sua vida, e isso o deixou triste e zangado. _ "NÃO!"_, Harry conseguiu gritar. Bellatrix dava gargalhadas altas e satisfeitas, ela ainda não notara a presença de Harry, que agora sentia seu corpo se movendo. Ela correu para uma porta próxima, Harry conseguiu se levantar e correu atrás dela. _"Eu vou te MATAR!"_ ele gritou momentos antes de bater com o nariz na porta que se fechou por trás de Bellatrix. Massageando o nariz, Harry abriu a porta e entrou; agora estava numa sala pequena e muito escura, como se ficasse num vazio profundo, e a única fonte de luz que tinha ali vinha de algo que flutuava no centro da sala. Bellatrix tinha sumido e ele não avistara nenhuma porta pela qual ela poderia ter passado. Mas agora a única coisa que lhe interessava era a luz; parecia uma chama verde e brilhante de surgia de um _nada_. Harry se sentiu atraído, queria tocá-la, algo o dizia que era dele, e ele a queria de volta. Mas pareceu que não era hora de reavê-la já que era apenas um sonho e que Rony o sacudira acordando-o.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry! – ele disse. Já era dia.

Durante aquele dia Harry foi muito bem tratado, recebeu bom presentes, a Sra. Weasley fez todos os pratos que Harry mais gostava, se divertiram muito. Mas nada o deixara tranquilo à respeito do que houve noite passada; Lupin não deu notícias (a não ser por um bilhete de Feliz Aniversário que ele deixara para Harry junto com um livro com várias técnicas de quadribol), a Sra. Weasley ficou o dia inteiro nervosa, apesar de tentar esconder, e o Sr. Weasley conversava às escondidas com Mundungus e Tonks, que vieram dar os parabéns a Harry. Durante o dia todo Harry se perguntava se o que sonhara tinha haver com o que Lupin estava fazendo.

Mas Harry teve uma boa notícia para variar; as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e junto veio o resultado dos N.O.M.s. Todos se deram muito bem – Hermione passou com nota máxima, o que era óbvio, Harry tirou excelentes notas, também, e Rony,bem, não foram todas _ excelentes_ mas foram muito boas. Resumindo: Todos passaram. Isso foi mais um motivo para comemorar. Até Dumbledore apareceu para lhes dar os parabéns, se bem que esse não fora o único motivo; Harry o viu perguntando aos Weasley se eles tiveram notícias de Lupin. Fora o mistério, o dia foi maravilhoso.

Passaram-se alguns dias e nada de Lupin ainda. Teve algumas reuniões da Ordem bem sigilosas, o que aumentou a curiosidade de Harry, que, por fim, decidiu perguntar logo o que acontecera. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade que teve quando todos estavam nos quartos se preparando para o café da manhã; Harry já estava acordado, pois não conseguira dormir direito – desde seu aniversário, toda noite ele tem o mesmo sonho que teve com Sirius – e a Sra. Weasley já acordara para preparar o café.

- Bom dia, Harry! Acordou cedo hoje. Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos. – Harry respondeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hm... É isso o que eu queria perguntar para a senhora. – Sra. Weasley ficou seria de repente. – Onde está Lupin? Aconteceu alguma coisa a respeito de Vold...Você-sabe-quem? – ele perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley, que estava lavando os pratos, parou e enxugou as mãos para se sentar com Harry à mesa (a louça começou a se auto-lavar).

- Eu _sei _que alguma coisa aconteceu, mas ninguém diz o que é. – Harry continuou.

- Sei que você não vai se aquietar até saber o que foi, então vou direto ao assunto. Mas quero que me prometa não contar nada aos outros. Não quero preocupá-los. – ela disse seriamente. Harry concordou. – No dia antes de seu aniversário...uma tragédia aconteceu, onde centenas de pessoas morreram.

Harry lembrou-se do sonho que teve naquela noite. Lembrou-se dos rostos assustados das crianças agarradas aos pais.

- Aconteceu durante uma festa em uma escola na América. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, pois, infelizmente, não sobrou nenhuma testemunha ocular do que possa ter ocorrido. Teve alunos que, por sorte, saíram das propriedades da escola antes do massacre, e eles alegam ter visto uma explosão de luz verde e brilhante na escola, e ouviram muitos gritos, antes da escola desabar. – Harry havia ficado meio pálido, mas não surpreso. A Sra. Weasley acabara de descrever o seu sonho, confirmando as suas suspeitas.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com Lupin?

- O motivo de Lupin ter viajado, é que Dumbledore, e muitos outros, acham que esse incidente possa ter sido obra de Você-sabe-quem. Agora que se tornou pública a sua volta... Não seria surpresa se ele começasse a agir. Então Lupin foi a América para investigar o assunto.

- Mas já se passou uma semana desde que ele foi. Ele chegou a descobrir alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente não.

- Então porque ele não volta?

- Bom...tem outro motivo para ele estar lá. A escola que se explodiu, era a escola que Christine estudava.

- CHRISTINE ESTÁ MORTA? – Harry se viu gritando.

- Não, não. Deus me livre! Vire essa boca para lá.

- Então porq...

- Bem...Há uma chance de que Christine seja uma única sobrevivente do ataque. Os alunos que haviam saído da escola antes da explosão a encontraram há alguns metros dos destroços da escola, junto com a mãe. Ela estava inconsciente e com um grande corte na cabeça. Esperávamos que ela pudesse dizer o que aconteceu, mas ela não se lembra.

- E a mãe dela?

- Morreu. – Sra. Weasley respondeu e deu um suspiro.

- E o que vai acontecer com Christine?

- Não sabemos. Lupin está cuidando disso. Lupin está tentando trazê-la para a Inglaterra, mas o Ministério de lá não querem permitir. Querem tentar de tudo para fazê-la se lembrar. Pobrezinha... Acabou de descobrir que o pai está morto, e quando volta para casa a mãe morre. E ainda tem que passar por isso.

Quando a Sra. Weasley terminou de falar alguém entrou na cozinha – era Lupin.

- Lupin. – Harry e Molly falaram em coro.

- Tudo bem? O que houve? Cadê Christine? – Sra. Weasley perguntou preocupada, enquanto Lupin (com aparência muito cansada, parecia que não dormia a anos) sentava-se à mesa. Ela se levantou imediatamente e correu para pegar uma xícara com chá para ele.

- Christine não veio.– Lupin respondeu cansado. - Quis ficar morando com uns amigos. São boa gente, me convidaram para ficar hospedados em sua casa.

- E teve alguma notícia? Descobriram alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou curioso. Lupin não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com isso.

- Não. Christine conseguiu se lembrou de como ela e a mãe escaparam do desabamento, mas não se lembra de ter visto a causa da explosão. E não tive nenhuma pista de Você-sabe-quem. A não ser os supostos mensageiros de Você-sabe-quem que apareceram na Venezuela.

- Hm...Eu não contei a ninguém antes...mas foi porque eu não tinha certeza, mas eu sonhei...quer dizer...eu meio que tive uma _visão_ dessa explosão. – Lupin e Sra. Molly olharam para eles surpresos. – Eu _me vi_ no lugar da pessoa que fez isso.

- Você viu...? Harry você sabe quem fez isso? – Lupin perguntou.

- Não vi rosto. Eu _era_ a pessoa, entende? Estava no lugar dela. Mas acho que poderia ser Voldemort. Vocês sabem daquela _conexão_ que eu tenho com ele. Foi como aconteceu com o Sr. Weasley ano passado. Com a cobra...

- Se Harry estiver certo. Se tiver sido realmente, com toda certeza, Você-sabe-quem...temos um problema muito grande pela frente. – Sra. Weasley disse preocupada.

- Pode ser que ele esteja tentando juntar forças em outras partes do mundo. Sua força pode aumentar. Temos que estar preparados. – Lupin acrescentou.

- Temos que falar com Dumbledore.

- Fazer uma reunião para discutir o que faremos a seguir.

- Grande Lupin. O que conta de novo? – os gêmeos entraram, seguidos pelo resto do povo que morava na casa. 

O café da manhã foi servido.


End file.
